Loneliness
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Los celos... no era una sensación exactamente linda, y tampoco le agradaba a Toneri. Pero, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si siquiera estaba muy seguro de a qué iba aquella emoción, hacia alguien que no conocía? Aunque, tenía una vaga idea. {Drabble}. [Este fic participa en el reto "Celos" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas].


_Género_ _:_ Drama.

 _Personaje elegido_ _:_ Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Personaje sorteado : _Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

 _Aviso_ _:_ El siguiente Drabble participa en el reto "Celos" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

~500 palabras según

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

~Que lo disfruten...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Loneliness**

Podía verlo. Caminando con altivez, en plena noche, por las grandes tierras del País de la Arena. Y a pesar del frío que hacía a esas horas, él nada más llevaba ese enorme poncho para protegerlo del mismo. Su mirada fría y estoica sólo le hizo ver lo mucho que éste había sufrido. Sabía que aquél solitario chico deseaba volver a donde pertenecía.

Pero si era así, ¿Por qué continuabasu andar? Si había alguien en su aldea que lo estaba esperando.

Claro está que el Uchiha había cometido muchos errores y actos horribles, todo producto del odio que lo carcomía como una vil enfermedad. Desde su batalla con Naruto nuevamente en el Valle del Fin, todo había sido diferente. Desde ese día, él había decidido marchar de la aldea y recorrer el mundo que él había dejado pasar. Sasuke quería ver cómo era el mundo ahora que tenía su mente más clara.

Toneri observaba todo desde la luna donde habitaba. Una esfera de Chakra de tamaño medio levitaba sobre la palma de su mano derecha, con ella observaba todo lo que los terrícolas hacían. Aunque, había encontrado un cierto interés en el joven Uchiha. Era algo que no comprendía, ya que lo único que éste hacía era caminar, nada más que caminar. Se detenía brevemente para descansar o tomar algo y retomaba su camino nuevamente.Y ya era como una rutina.

Pero el peliblanco se había encontrado a sí mismo contemplando con relativo interés las aburridas acciones del último Uchiha. No era interesante, pero tal vez porque su vida era igual a la suya había hecho que su sagrada atención se posara en el individuo.

De un momento al otro, la expresión de Toneri cambió a una más dura y a la vez confusa, como tratando de asimilar algo difuso que sólo le hacía sentir más frustrado.

No se había percatado en ese entonces, el momento en el que su puño se cerró con fuerza, deshaciendo la esfera y haciendo que este estallara en nebuloso Chakra verdusco.

―¿Qué es ésto? ―pronunció el peliblanco con voz queda pero intranquila. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, encontrándose con una de las marionetas que habitaban en su castillo, con una tetera y una taza de té.

―Toneri-sama...

El susodicho la interrumpió agitando su brazo sin mirarla, dándole una señal para que se retirara. Ésta obedeció sin más, y en menos de un segundo desapareció del lugar, dejando al joven sólo en el comedor de su enorme castillo.

Celos genuinos de Toneri hicieron a éste más furioso. Y si bien no estaba seguro del por qué de esta emoción, era aún más frustrante.

Tal vez era porque ese chico tenía un camino, muchos que lo esperaban ansiosamente como una gran familia. Él, en cambio, estaba solo, su Clan ya no existía a pesar de que había ocurrido lo mismo con los Uchiha. Nada más tenía como recuerdo, aquellas marionetas que pertenecían a sus antepasados y la ignorancia de lo que respecta a la vida **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **N/A:**_ **… *Sin comentarios* ¿Bueno?**

 **Lo sé, un asco, no me lo digan... ¡Mejor sí, necesito saberlo de parte de ustedes! Yo pienso que me quedó feo, aburrido, y con el final forzado. Algo tan complejo como los celos no es algo que pueda redactarse en tan solo 500 palabras, además de que éste es mi primer drabble. Claro que esto sólo es mi opinión. Al menos lo intenté :p**

 **Eso es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n_n/**

 **Miss Haruno...**


End file.
